Windows:2000:1965.1
}} This build is an interim build between Release Candidates 0 (1946) and 1 (2000.3) of Windows 2000 Beta 3. It was distributed by the warez group iND as a set of installation files sometime in early 1999 and was mistakenly distributed with the build number of 1978 (according to the NFO and the naming of the installation files). New Features/Changes * The shell has seen an update, with new branding and a new Active Desktop wallpaper. However, the old NT 5.0 branding is still present in a few places, like the bootloader and the 'Logon Screensaver'. * Some icons are updated, including the Recycle Bin. * This build does not have an 'It's now safe to turn off your computer' screen. * The timebomb of this build has been removed by an external source. * The performance and stability of the OS have changed since 1946. Unfortunately, they have changed for the worse. Installation Notes This build is one of the most difficult builds to install in any hypervisor/emulator. In some cases, it outright hangs while booting, and if you get to the GUI setup, there are a few nasty bugs which can cause the install to fail. Even if you get a smooth install, this build has a long install time. This build works best in PCem and Virtualbox. If you want a smooth install in Virtualbox, you will have to upgrade from an earlier version. To do that, follow these steps: 1. Create a VM with the configuration set to 'Windows NT 4.0'. You can modify parts of the configuration if you want. If you are running Virtualbox 5, set the paravirtualiztion interface to 'None'. 2. Set the BIOS date to the exact one shown above by using VBoxManage. 3. Disable ACPI using VBoxManage. 3. Install Windows NT 4.0. 4. Provide a source with the installation files, like an ISO containing them. 5. Go to the winnt32 directory in the base folder of the installation files. 6. Run winnt32.exe and choose to 'Upgrade'. 7. Wait until you get to this build's login screen. 8. If needed, go to Control Panel and reset the settings that you want, as some settings will be retained from NT 4.0. If you do not upgrade, you can get an assortment of errors like a display driver crash that forces you to install via reasoning and observation or a fatal error while configuring system components. This error also happens in an upgrade, but it is not fatal in that scenario. Using PCem avoids these problems entirely, but Virtualbox may be preferred in some cases. However, if you do have access to Microsoft Virtual PC 2007, it is highly recommended to install this build using it. There are no special steps (beyond the ones needed for most Windows 2000 builds) required to install this build. Original NFO This build was distributed along with an NFO with installation instructions. For archiving purposes, the whole NFO is shown below: ::Ok Guyz & Gals, :: ::To install this You MUST: :: ::1: Extract archive ::2: Rename nt5w1978 directory to i386 (Not required But recommended) ::3: Move ALL Directories & Files from i386/Winnt32 to i386 ::4: Execute Autorun :: ::If You have NT5 already installed run the Upgrade, The Upgrade Feature Installs ::without a hitch. :: ::If You Are running a FULL Install: ::If error's encountered During install see below. ::If Secessful, Extract the 1978fix.zip to winnt\system32 (Fixes Device Manager) :: ::--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ::The Problems I encountered Running the Full Install. ::--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ::1st Attempt - ::Problem #1: Setup didn't ask me for Partition to install NT5 to. ::Problem #2: Setup came up with a Windows Needs Driver from Disk Unknown ::Problem #3: Setup came up with "Error while initalizing device Generic Volume" 5 times. ::Problem #4: Couldn't access any of my Drives as a result of Problem 3 :: ::Solution: Format/Reinstall :: ::2nd Attempt - ::Problem #1: Setup Seem'd to go smothly, then During Load, Blue Screen of Death :: ::Solution: Format/Reinstall :: ::3rd Attempt - ::As they say 3rd times a charm.. Works great. No problems Yet, & even a few Bugs fixed.. ::--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- :: ::New Features/Fixes that I have noticed: ::New Opening Wav File ::The Disabling of Recycle Bin Actually works. ::And They stuck a Resort option on the Taskbar settings ::Explorer More Stable ::Dr. Watson Hasn't shown hiz face Yet, I have been Running for 2 dayz now.. ::All my Programs are running Smoother.. :: :: :: :: The Original Sin, :: Synister..1 Category:1998 Category:Windows 2000 Category:Microsoft